


Bonded

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: The barely contained moans and grunts is loud in the queit hotel room. Lupin is sweating, blush reaching all the way down to his shoulder. Jigen licked his lips and smiled.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> im big horni

The barely contained moans and grunts is loud in the queit hotel room. Lupin is sweating, blush reaching all the way down to his shoulder. His wrists are tied to the headboard with thick ropes, the muscles of his arms flexing everytime he pulled on them. His cock is flushed red at the head, arching up prettily and dripping precome on his abdomen, a cock ring fastened at the base of his dick. There's a pleading look in his unfocused eyes. Jigen licked his lips and smiled.

Jigen had gotten off twice already, the first time he had fucked himself on Lupin's cock. Lupin had got the ring on even then and that was almost an hour ago. His face was a contortion of differing emotions when he looked on as Jigen arched his back and cummed, from lust to tortured pleasure. He had already looked so feverish back then. 

After Jigen finished, he had left the room, leaving Lupin with nothing but a "Stay still."

And he had. Jigen was pleasantly surprised at that. "Good boy." He said, and Lupin's whole body had shivered at the praise.

The second time he had sat on Lupin's stomach and jerked himself off on his chest. Lupin's eyes are tracking his every move with creased brows and mouth half opened, panting heavily and drooling all over his chin. It's just some odd minutes ago, and Jigen's cum still haven't dried. Jigen dragged his fingers through it and raised his hand to Lupin's mouth, and watched with something akin to amusement as Lupin dutifully licked them clean.

Jigen petted Lupin's head when he finished, Lupin leaned into his hand and groaned low in his throat, begging for attention. Jigen smirked and kissed him, which Lupin had responded enthusiastically, meeting Jigen's tongue eagerly, chasing his lips with a whimper when Jigen pulled back. Jigen could probably still go for one more round, and he's gonna make it so good for both of them.

Jigen grasped Lupin's chin, steadying him. "Wanna go one more time?"

Lupin's pupils dilate and he nod vigorously. Jigen smiled and moved away from where he's sitting on Lupin's abdomen. Lupin made a questioning noise at that. He laughed quietly.

He sat next to Lupin and wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing tightly, making Lupin arch his back, heels digging into the mattress and head thrown back with a wrecked shout. His dick is probably oversensitive by now. Jigen licked his lips again, arousal pooling in his gut, slowly making his dick hard. Lupin has that kinda effect on him.

"Come on--" Lupin moan wantonly, bucking his hips towards Jigen's hand, spreading his legs open more, face flush and sweat beading down his face. He looks good.

"Stay still or you won't get to cum for another hour." Jigen said, maybe a bit too cruelly. A broken whine torn itself out of Lupin's throat, chest heaving and he pulled hard on the ropes. He laid back down on the mattress, his whole body straining to keep himself still.

Jigen smiled and stroked Lupin's cock from the base to the tip. A violent moan was barely muffled by his gritted teeth and he tensed, trying to keep himself still on the bed. Gasping groans and wheezed out grunts spilling from his mouth.

"Jigen," Lupin started breathlessly, hips still twitching when Jigen's hand had left him, trying to find friction when there's none. "Fuck me."

"Want it that bad?" Jigen teased, hand lazily traced on his chest, making Lupin shiver.

 _"Yes,"_ Lupin moaned, bleary eyes almost crossing in his desperate arousal. Jigen felt himself took in a shaky breath. 

Then he grab the lube from where it's been laying next to him and pours too much on his fingers, before discarding the tube and moving between Lupin's legs.

Jigen hitched one of Lupin's legs up on his shoulder and non too gently pushed a finger into him, causing Lupin's arms to jerk reflexively against the ropes, his body spasming at the sudden intrusion.

He works Lupin open as his sprung up body relaxed a bit, enough for Jigen to add another finger and jerked his hand roughly, making Lupin whine loudly. 

Jigen studied Lupin as he twisted his fingers inside. He is looking down, eyes fluttering and every gasp peters out into a moan, chest flush into a pretty shade of red, his dick bobbing in an obscene manner every time Jigen's fingers thrust into him, precum dripping in thick ropes, his release stopped by that thin ring around his cock. Jigen groaned, arousal pulsing hot through his body at the imagery. 

Lupin whole body suddenly jerked, letting out a gasping moan as his legs tensed around Jigen, pulling on the restraints on his wrist. Jigen swallowed as he looked intently at Lupin's shaking body. Jigen groaned and thrust his hand harder, aiming for that spot inside of him, making Lupin cry louder.

" _Jigen,_ " Lupin breathed out unevenly, his eyes are rolled back, Jigen could almost swear there're tears in there. " _P_ _lease_ fuck me."

It's like something snapped in him. Jigen pulled his fingers out without warning, making Lupin inhale sharply. And he quickly slick himself up with the lube before lining himself up with Lupin's hole, hands grasping Lupin's hips and he push his cock inside with urgency before finally slowing down when he bottomed out. 

He sat there and panted while Lupin twitched and moaned, his muscle clenching around Jigen, making him groan. 

"Good?" Jigen heaved, barely resisting the urge to thrust into the tight heat. Lupin grunted, chest straining and tensing, brows creased.

"Y-yeah," He gasped, "Just move it."

Jigen rocked back, almost pulling out before slamming back in, making Lupin lurch toward the headboard at the force of it, a gasped moan made its way from his throat. Jigen groaned, setting into a fast rhythm, sliding his cock fast and hard into Lupin. His back arched and he threw his head back, letting out a sharp moan. Jigen bucked his hips faster, rasping for breath in between guttural moans as he thrusts his hips in between Lupin's spread thighs.

"J-jigen, Jigen," Lupin forced out between grunts and moans, entire body tense like a wire, gasping obscenely high. "Fuck, let me-- _let me cum._ "

Jigen swallowed a sudden surge of saliva in his mouth. He smirked, still trusting his hips into Lupin, rubbing into that sweet spot. "Can't handle it anymore?" He wrapped his hand around the head of Lupin's cock and rubbed forcefully into the wet slit. Lupin almost screamed, his back arched in a way that made his muscles ripple nicely, his wrist tugged hard on the thick robes that bind him to the headboard. 

"I can't-- _please,_ " He begged. Lupin's whole body quivered, "Please let me cum--"

Jigen cursed under his breath. Hearing Lupin beg in a voice like this makes his blood run _electric._ He grabbed Lupin's cock and loosened the ring before sliding it off, tossing it onto the carpeted floor. Lupin breathed heavily with a tortured look as Jigen grasped his hips again. A single hard jerk of his hips is all it needs for Lupin to cum. 

Lupin shouted hoarsely when a burst of cum shot from his cock, all the way up to his face, even getting some in his mouth. His body twitched and jumped, jittery after finally having the sweet release that was denied. 

Jigen inhaled shakily and leaned down to kiss Lupin on the forehead. He can feel his own orgasm building up.

"Almost done." He mumbled into the hollow of Lupin's neck. Lupin moaned softly in response. Jigen gritted his teeth and grasped tighter on Lupin's hips. Jigen fucked roughly into him, everytime he drives into Lupin, there's a weak cry from him. It's not long before Jigen came inside him with a throaty moan. 

Jigen panted, arms on either side of Lupin, barely holding his weight. After a few minutes, he gently pulled his soft dick out from Lupin, making Lupin grunt slightly. Jigen kissed him on the lips this time. Slow and lazy, enjoying the afterglow.

Lupin whine a bit when Jigen pulled away, and Jigen laughed, sitting up and opening the drawer on the nightstand, grabbing the switchblade inside and cutting the ropes on Lupin's wrist loose. There are angry red marks from how much he'd pulled on them. He frown a bit before taking the cream they kept in the drawer to rub some on his wrist.

"Jigen." Lupin said, voice hoarse. Jigen looked at him. "I wanna sleep."

He arches his brow, "Not until we cleaned up you don't."

"I can't walk though." The expression he's making is bordering on pouting. He look at Jigen with a glint in his eye. "Carry me?"

"No."

"C'mon!" He drawled, actually pouting now. He crossed his arms, huffing. 

"... Fine." Jigen sighed, swinging his legs off the bed. "But don't expect me to clean you up too."

Lupin only grinned at that.


End file.
